User talk:Ichihime-UsagiBara
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Ichihime-UsagiBara! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Celestial Spirits page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:25, August 23, 2011 hi! Hello! Are you having problem with the template? Jesller 14:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Want help? Jesller 14:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Pics and Race The pictures ar fine more or less. In regards tot he race, that's fine. What kind of race do you have in mind anyway? And also, just click the signature button to sign your posts.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So they're like the earthland equivalent of Exceeds? Just that humans treated them like property. Also make your own flight magic for them, don't use Aera. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I see, that's interesting.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes You're not using the infoboxes properly.Need help? I can't help you at the moment but later I'll help you out with it. Just thought I'd let you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, good luck. But if you need help, you know what to do. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright... First off, there's nothing wrong with your characters right now. However, do not use recolored pictures of canon characters. That, and don't use any other user's articles (magic, characters, etc.) without permission. Like you used Aha's Canis Major Celestial Spirit for one of your characters a while back. Also, sign your posts, please. Sorry if I sound harsh, I'm just tryin' to help you. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 07:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply; I've been busy finishing up the last touches of my education in High School. Also, those images are fine. What were the names of the characters you wanted me to restore? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 06:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks like Persona replied. They're fine, but are you sure you want to use them? This is just my honest opinion as a fellow editor, but I wouldn't. You can use them though, if it works for you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 10:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Your using toshiro lol that's cool I'm new here so I bet I'm not that goodTrue-Clown-Prince Feel free to. Have you wrote a story ye?True-Clown-Prince Magic You don't actually need my permission to give them those magics, but I guess your staying on the safe side. Yes, of course you can give them those magics. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. It's kinda funny how we both ended using toshiro True-Clown- Regulus is a holder type magic , actually. It's powered by his rings. That wouldn't work with plants and earth. You could just use Earth magic and plant magic for your character, there wouldn't be much of a difference. So no, sorry. As for rewrite, a magic bringing drawings to life already exists-- pict magic , it's used by Reedus. You could just use that for a character. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC)